


Burning Love

by Angel170



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, Don’t copy to another site, Fire, Firefighter Dean Winchester, Incest, Infidelity, M/M, Multi, Secret Relationship, Teacher Castiel (Supernatural), Twincest, doctor jimmy novak - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel170/pseuds/Angel170
Summary: Dean Winchester is a firefighter in love with a sexy, sassy Doctor James Novak. Can Dean get the doctor to see him as relationship potential? Will it be happily ever after once their together or will they still have hurdles to jump through?





	Burning Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: @gone-to-fight-the-fairies “supernatural’s summer of heroes challenge”. I picked the Wade Wilson’s quote “Oh shit! Did I leave the stove on” but there isn’t any marvel or deadpool in this fic. just some Dean/Jimmy that leads into DCJ. there’s no smut or sex scenes but it is implied so if you don’t like Dean/Cas/jimmy or twincest then this is not the fic for you. Not beta read all mistakes are mine.
> 
> I actually wrote this in 2017 (on my old blog MrsGabrielTrickster I am now on SheInThatFandom) and had always planned to add to ao3 and with the tumblr purge deleting fics I decided now was the time.

Dean bounced over to the nurses desk winking at Pam as she typed on the computer. The dark haired woman rolled her eyes at him but he gave her a charming smile knowing it’ll break down her walls.

“Hey ya Pam, how is the most beautiful and most hard-working nurse in the world doing today?”

“Shouldn't you be working? You know putting out fires? Saving kitties in trees?” Pam joked back.

“What can't I stop by having a daring rescue to see how my girl is doing?”

Pam chuckled as she wheeled her chair to the printed, hand poised to collect her print out. “ I haven't seen the doc since the beginning of my shift Romeo.”

“What?” Dean looked around dramatically “doc? What doc, what are you talking about I came here to see you Pam.”

She rolled her eyes at him, trying to look annoyed but the look was far fond. “Uh, huh sure Dean.”

“I’m serious, I’m not here for any doc just my favorite nurse. Coincidentally, say there was a smoking hot male doctor around here who finds me utterly charming where would I find him?”

“Well you must not be talking about me because I’m immune to your charms.”

Dean jumped in surprise of the deep voice behind him. “Hey, Jimmy.”

“Dean.” Jimmy smiled knowingly at the firefighter watching as Dean fidgeted under his gaze.

Jimmy was wearing his white lab coat over a dark grey suit, his hair slightly tousled but it was his eyes that held Dean. They were a hypnotizing shade of blue and Dean swore if he stared into them long enough he could actually see Jimmy’s emotions in them. He’d read books where the author would say things like “his eyes smiled, or the blue of his eyes were like storms”, but it was only after meeting Jimmy did Dean realize eyes like that existed.

“Hey, Jimmy.” Dean repeated.

“Hello Dean,” Jimmy smirked and passed a folder to Pamela. “To what do the staff owe for the pleasure of your visit?” He flicked the lapel of Dean’s turnout coat.

“Overturned vehicle over on the pass down Johnstons Road. Family was overstuffed in the small sedan needed to be cut out.”

“Injuries?”

“Driver and passenger up front, one of the girls in the back had a kid on her lap but must’a had her wrapped like an octopus cause the kid didn’t even have a scratch.” Dean commended himself for keeping his voice even.

Honestly arriving on the scene and hearing the young child’s scream and cries of fright had Dean wanting to strangle the driver himself. If the car doesn’t have enough seats for everyone you don’t just have people double up. If they hadn’t been so over packed the car likely wouldn’t have flipped during the sharp turn. Then again the driver should have obeyed the speed limit.

“Everyone set up already?” Jimmy asked, still sounding professional but Dean noticed how he was leaning closer now that they were alone. Well as alone as you could get in the ER.

“Yup, the kid was put with Meg and the rest of the family was being seen by Inias.”

Jimmy nodded and grabbed another file from the holder. “That’s good, I’m gonna go check on my patients then. Nice seeing you Winchester -”

“-Wait” Dean interrupted Jimmy’s exit, his hand rubbed at the back of his neck as he tried to sooth his nerves. “You know tonight they’re gonna be showing old grindhouse style movies down at Morrison’s I was thinking maybe we could go.”

“Can’t, I’m covering for Hannah tonight.” Jimmy leaned in close to Dean’s ear, smirking at Dean’s shiver. “How about next time you ask me wearing what you wore in the calendar? It’ll be much harder to say no to such… perky nipples.”

Dean grinned, “they were covered by my suspenders. But you’re right they are perky.” Feeling more confident he put his hand on Jimmy’s hip, keeping him close. “I thought you said you weren’t gonna buy a calendar.”

Jimmy moved out of Dean’s grasp and moved backwards. “I didn’t, my brother did and gifted me one. Nice to see how far those freckles go Mr. July.”

“Feel free to take a more detailed look in person doc.” Dean winked as Jimmy walked away laughing.  


* * *

Yeah he got turned down but he knew the doctor liked him back. They’d been flirting for months and while Pam and some of the other nurses joked about Dean’s crush he couldn’t argue the truth. He really liked Jimmy and it wasn’t just his ridiculous good looks. The first time Dean had even met the doc was after he had brought in a burn victim, it was a seven year old girl who had gotten hurt when she tried to make herself food. Jimmy had been so gentle and kind that the girl was put at ease enough to allow her arm to be examined. She barely sniffled at the injection she received and seemed as hypnotized by Jimmy as Dean had been. He was kind, funny and was even intimidating when mad. Dean shouldn’t find it as hot as he did but when it came to the other man Dean was lost. Hell since meeting Jimmy Dean hadn’t even picked up anyone for a one night stand. There was just no one who could compare to his crush.

A week later found Dean sitting at the table in the firehouse shuffling the deck of cards. They weren’t allowed to play for money per the new rules. Ever since a volunteer firefighter had lost badly and made a formal complaint to Captain Bobby and now they could only play for snacks or chores. Dean was glad when the guy who complained was gone, that was not the way to make friends with people you wanted to hire you for good.

The call rang out through the station before Dean finished handing out the cards. Everyone dropped what they were doing and rushed to get the rest of the gear on and in the truck. In minutes they were in front of one of the old apartment complex’s over on the bad side of town. The flames were shooting out of windows and look to be spreading between the different floors. The heat was so intense that windows were exploding, covering the area below in shards of glass. The police were already there moving bystanders out of the way as the fire truck and ambulances pulled up. Dean did the sign of the cross, something he always did before running to a burning building, and jumped out of the truck as Bobby yelled out the orders.

It was several hours later, after they had gotten everyone and their pets out of the building and contained the fire that Bobby had ordered him to get to the ER and get checked out. Dean’s adrenaline had been so high he didn’t even realize he had gotten cut on something during one of the runs either in or out of the building. The cut was still bleeding so he figured it must have been during the last one when he was carrying an old man out with Benny behind him carrying the man’s oxygen tank. He had to carry him bridal style due to his age and health so it stood to reason he would have cut himself on a nail or anything obstructing the way out. Dean didn’t mind his shift was pretty much almost done and he knew he’d need a shot that they wouldn’t have in the back of the ambulance.

“Hey Ken-doll, if you’re here for a prostate check Dr. Novak is busy.” Meg winked at him as he groaned.

He didn’t mind everyone knowing how he was crushing on Jimmy but Meg was… well Meg. She was okay in small doses but he really didn’t want her to be the one checking him over. Sure he’d love to have Jimmy do it but if he couldn’t he rather have Gadreel who was serious and quiet. He’d come in do his thing and leave, no muss no fuss and no prostate jokes.

“Meg, shouldn’t you be I don’t know helping to raise satan from hell or something?” he shot back before flopping back on the gurney.

“And miss the chance to see you? Never hot stuff. Beside’s I’m swamped I just came to play with you for a bit.” She was gorgeous but Dean could easily see her as a demon with her dark eyes and mischievous grin.

“Hello Dean.”

Dean looked up to find Jimmy pulling the curtain closed separating him from the next gurney. He let out a relieved sigh seeing his savior. “Oh thank God, I thought I’d have to deal with Meg longer.”

“Hey,” she smacked his leg “be nice Dean-o or next time I won’t make sure you get doctor sexy. Learn to be grateful.” With a wave she moved out of the curtains heading off to check on her other patients.

“So, what brings you in tonight Mr. Winchester?”

“Oh, nothing much. Just selflessly rescued and saved people from a burning building.” Dean gave him a wink before lifting his arm. “Got cut on the last run, Bobby figured I’d need a shot.”

Jimmy leaned over his hand warm on Dean’s forearm. “Yes to the shot and actually I think you might even need some stitches it’s looking deep. Let me clean it off so I can get a better look.”

“So, how did everyone else make out?”

“Actually really great. Some cuts, bruising, a few breathing issues but honestly it’s a miracle everyone is alright. Last I heard even the vet hospital was saying all the animals brought in survived and made it out with only minor issues.”

“That’s awesome, it’s rare to get a win like this.” He gave Jimmy a flirty wink, “we should celebrate.”

“Dean-”

“-I’m serious. Come on? When was the last time we got a win like this? You know this doesn’t happen often, hell it’s so rare I wouldn’t believe it if I wasn’t here.”

“Wouldn’t it be testing fate to celebrate the win when the patients were still admitted?” Jimmy tried to argue but Dean could see he wanted to say yes.

“You know what? You're right we should make it a date you know to not test fate.” Jimmy rolled his eyes dramatically but agreed. Dean threw up his fist on his uninjured arm making Jimmy laugh.

****

Dean was riding high all day. He had the day off so he spend half his time cleaning the house, just in case it went really well, and getting himself ready. Jimmy usually saw him in his uniform so he wanted to leave a really lasting impression. His dark jeans were snug on him, hugging him in all the right places. He had on a old soft band tee that stretched over his wide chest. He winked at his reflection in baby’s mirror after he parked at the Roadhouse.

“Damn, I look good.”

Dean had had a crush on Jimmy since the first time they ever saw each other. At first yes Dean had flirted with the handsome doctor because he was the best looking guy he ever laid eyes on. But now, after knowing Jimmy and speaking with him so often Dean really wanted things to work out between them. Jimmy was smart, funny, caring, and one of the smartest men Dean had ever met. This wasn’t some booty call or random hookup he wanted this to go somewhere.

That thought sobered him up and made him nervous. What if Jimmy didn’t feel the same way? What if he said or did something stupid? What if tonight of all nights every ex and hookup Dean’s ever had walked in and Jimmy was so disgusted he left and they never spoke again? He worried his lip and hurried inside. He forced a cocky smile even though he felt far from it but figured hey, fake it ‘til you make it.

Jimmy walked in as soon as dean sat down and Dean was glad for the cover of the table. Jimmy was wearing black skinny jeans that showed up his muscular thighs and a grey AC/DC shirt that looked work and well loved. Add great taste in music to the list of reasons why Dean was crazy about him. They talked about work and why they chose their professions. Dean because he never wanted anyone to lose a family member the way he had and Jimmy because he wanted to help people. They talked about their families and brothers. Dean was delighted to know Jimmy had a twin brother who lived with him.

“So, there’s two of you walking around being drop dead gorgeous? How will the rest of us survive.” Jimmy blushed at the compliment and Dean counted it as a win.

“I figured you’d make a twin sex joke.” Jimmy rolled his eyes playfully as he took a drink of his beer.

“Well I mean it is everyone's fantasy.”

*Jimmy nodded and deadpanned, “sure is, it’s how Cas and I were able to pay for college. We both still have a lot of loans left which is why we share an apartment instead of a house. Not sure the hospital administration or the school board would appreciate twinporn on a pay site.”

Dean laughed at the joke as Jimmy smiled proudly. That smile made Dean’s heart beat just a little faster.

As the night progressed they moved closer together until Jimmy was nearly sitting on Dean’s lap. Jimmy raised his hand signaling to the waitress to bring the check as Dean dropped enough to cover their dinner and a sizable tip.

“My brother is home, we should head back to your place.” his breath ghosted over Dean’s lips as he pressed him against the black Impala.

“I wasn’t planning on this.”

“Don’t worry i’ll still respect you in the morning” Jimmy said as he slid into the passenger side of the car.

****

Several weeks later things were going great between the couple. Their schedules didn’t always sync up but when they did they spent their time together. They had a lot of sex but they also spent quality time together. Talking, joking, cooking together, and getting to know one another on deep levels. Dean was riding high, ecstatic with how well his relationship with Jimmy was going. He went from assuming Jimmy was an amazing, loving, fantastic person to knowing it firsthand. The only thing that would make their relationship perfect is if Jimmy would meet Sam.

Nearly since the beginning Dean has tried to get Jimmy to Sam’s house, or over to Dean’s house when Sam is there. There was even once where he invited Jimmy to dinner at the Roadhouse and had Sam there in secret. Yet, each time Jimmy would cancel or something would come up before they ever even saw each other. Dean was starting to wonder if he should just bring Sam to the hospital but he felt that was too much. He knew Jimmy’s aversion to meeting Sam was weird. And, that’s what it was an aversion, regardless of how legitimate Jimmy’s reasons for cancelling were. The fact that Jimmy who Dean knew was it for him didn’t want to meet his brother hurt him. Sam was pushing Dean hard to get to the bottom of it because Sam felt something was off with Jimmy. Even though Sam knew Jimmy’s twin because he was Sam’s daughters kindergarten teacher. But knowing Cas wasn’t the same as knowing Jimmy. Dean hadn’t even met Cas yet and while he tried to not be hurt by that Sam’s feelings over Jimmy not wanting them to meet was affecting Dean.

They were cuddled in Dean’s bed after a vigorous night of sex and Dean’s heart was beating like mad. He pressed a kiss to the back of Jimmy’s neck, willing himself to calm down. He needed to say something, to get to the bottom of this. Jimmy was it for him, no more dating, no more random hook-ups. He had no control over his heart and Jimmy had it even if he didn’t know it yet.

“Hey, Jimmy?” Dean waited for Jimmy’s sleepy hum before continuing. “Tomorrow I’m heading over to Sam and Jo’s for a bar-b-q. I’m gonna be making my famous burgers and Jo is gonna set the bar for us. I know you’re off for the next few days so I thought this would be a good time for us to meet each other’s families. You can even bring Cas, my niece won’t even be there.”

Jimmy hummed and cuddled back trying to get closer to Dean’s warmth. “Sounds nice Dee, but I’ll pass. I got plans.”

“Plans? Jimmy you always have plans.” At Dean’s angry tone Jimmy turned over and Dean glared at him. “Everytime I ask you to meet my brother, the last real blood family I have left you shut me down. Or, you just don’t show up. Hell I’m starting to think you got every business in town rigged with a camera to know if Sam’s there so you don’t run into him even on accident. I’ve even asked to meet your brother and you shoot me down, which hurts but okay I get it he’s your twin maybe you’re worried I can’t tell you apart or something and prove I’m not the one. I get that, I accept that cause hell I’m worried about that too but Sam isn’t the same issue as Cas. It’s looking damn suspicious that you refuse to meet my family and are always busy when it comes to meeting him but to plow my ass or get yours plowed your schedule is suddenly clear.”

Dean took a deep breath to calm himself and stop his rant before he messed things up even further. He hadn’t meant to say so much but now that it was out he knew it couldn’t be taken back. “Look, Jimmy you mean so much to me and so does Sam. I just want you guys to meet, I’m not asking for best friends but just meet. I mean, what kind of relationship do we have if we don’t even meet each other’s families?”

Jimmy’s blue eyes bore into his, Jimmy looked slightly panicked and Dean worried about what he would say.

“I have a boyfriend Dean.”

****

Dean was a miserable wreck. Two nights ago he was happy and in love and in one moment everything had come crashing down. Thinking of the fight nearly brought tears to his eyes. Jimmy had pleaded with him to try and understand but Dean was livid. He loved Jimmy and thought they had a future together but instead he was a side piece. Dean Winchester was no one’s side piece he was the entire damn meal. They had fought and Dean had thrown Jimmy out of his house. Literally picking the man up because he refused to leave and then slammed the door in his face. Jimmy was just lucky he put his pants back on during the fight or he would have been naked on Dean’s front porch. That was two nights ago and here he was at work wishing he had called out sick.

“Ignorance was bliss. I was happy and now it’s gone,” he grumbled to himself alone in the bunk. Everyone else chose to give him space even if they didn’t know why Dean was pissed and lashing out.

The bell rang out and Dean groaned getting up. As he threw on his jacket and ran downstairs he heard the address over the speaker and his heart sped up.

“No.” He ran to the truck jumping into the passenger seat as Benny sped out of the station.

“It’s gonna be okay brother, it might not even be his floor. Could be a false alarm too, just keep your head in the game.”

Dean knew Benny was right but all he could think about was the man he loved dead in a fire. As they pulled up the apartment complex Dean took note of the small crowd gathering outside the burning building. He didn’t see the head of dark hair he would recognize anywhere and he had to fight to tear his gaze away to focus on Benny’s orders. Dean was ordered to stay outside while another group went in. He wanted to argue but Benny put his foot down, so instead he went to the crowd asking them if anyone was still inside. There were an older couple who were quick to answer his questions.

“I think the twins are still in there.”

“No I saw one leaving a little while ago. The one with the trenchcoat but I didn’t see the doctor. Oh no, do you think he’s still in there?”

Dean whirled around looking at the building. Flames pushed against the windows until it pushed the glass to break and reached upwards, the smoke billowing up the side of the brick structure. Without thought or care Dean ran inside, ignoring the calls from Benny and the yelling of his name on the walkie attached to him. He ran into the building heading up the east stairs knowing Jimmy’s apartment was on the upper floor closest to that staircase.

Reaching Jimmy’s floor Dean ran to his door, his heart beating wildly seeing how much smoke was in the halls. He knew the fire wasn’t coming from Jimmy’s apartment but he feared the flames would reach him before Dean could. He ran to the door and lifting his leg delivered a brutal kick that split the wood open. Another kick to the corner forced the door clear off the hinges.

“Jimmy! Jimmy where are you?”

The smoke from the fire had reached the apartment and he ran into the first door he found. There was a large bed in the middle of the room, surrounded by wadded tissues, lying motionless on the bed was Jimmy.

“Jimmy! Oh god Jimmy!” Dean ran to him turning him onto his back and smacking his cheek to wake him up.

Jimmy stirred, his eyes blinking lazily as he groaned, “oh shit! Did I leave the stove on?”

Dean put his the mask over him, as the smoke grew thicker. He picked the other man up wrapping his body in the blanket and took off from the stairs. In moments he was outside taking large gulping breaths of air, his arms heavy with his ex lover. The ambulance was parked on the grass and Dean made his way to them. A familiar head of dark hair pushed it’s way through the crowd and ran to Dean before he could reach the EMT’s. Jimmy’s head had lulled to the side and seeing his twin closing in on them, he pulled the mask off as his twin kissed him greedily while he still laid in Dean’s arms.

Dean’s jaw dropped watching as the twins kissed fiercely the fear and adrenaline giving way to hungry kisses. He coughed, causing them to break up and look at him with twin glassy eyes.

“I have to get Jimmy to the ambulance.”

Castiel jumped into the ambulance with his brother, holding his hand as the EMT looked over Jimmy. Dean watched and noted that no one seemed to have noticed the kiss between the brothers and instead only saw them holding hands. The doors closed on him and his stomach dropped. His mind was trying to go through everything, falling in love with Jimmy, jimmy having a boyfriend, nearly losing him, and now… the boyfriend may in fact be his own twin brother.

*****

After being thoroughly reprimanded and sent home by Bobby, Dean made his way to Jimmy’s hospital room. He still didn’t know what to think or say but there was nowhere else he wanted to be. As he got to the door he saw Castiel coming out of the room. The two men looked at each other for a moment before Castiel crashed his body against Dean’s. His arms wrapped tight around him as he hugged Dean.

“Thank you, thank you Dean.”

Bringing his arms around Cas he hugged him back, noting how familiar his body felt. “How’s he doing?”

“Well he's trying to diagnose himself, so the doctors asked me to leave so they could argue as to why he can't treat himself.” They shared a chuckle knowing how hardheaded Jimmy could be, and how terrible of a patient he was. “Would you like to get something from the cafeteria with me?”

Dean nodded in agreement, following Cas closely. They didn’t speak again until they were in a table tucked away in a quiet corner of the cafeteria. “Jimmy has been inconsolable since your breakup. He really cared for you Dean, so much. I’ve never seen him so gone on anyone like that before. He’s been so heartbroken, we both took today off so I could comfort him. I had went to the store to buy ice cream and watch movies in hopes of getting jimmy out of bed. I shouldn’t have left. Maybe if I had left earlier or not left at all I could have been there. I could have gotten him out.”

Dean watched as a tear slid down Cas’ face and he clenched his fist to keep from wiping it away. “Are you the boyfriend?”

“Yes.”

“How long have you been together?”

“When we were 16 we went on a camping trip, it was our first kiss. After that, we never wanted anyone else.”

“Does your family know?”

Castiel gave a halfhearted shrug that looked awkward, as though he was unused to doing it. “Our parents are dead and our oldest brother Michael doesn't care so long as we’re happy. We can't get pregnant and neither of us have authority over the other so no one is taking advantage.”

“Didn't it bother you since you love each other so much that Jimmy was dating me, having sex with me?” He asked roughly.

Cas blushed, “I know and I don't mind. You made Jimmy happy and he fell in love with you. In fact he would come home and tell me everything. I feel like I know you Dean and I don't blame Jimmy for falling in love with you. You're simply wonderful.”

“I'm so confused.” He ran a hand through his hair, it was too soft he forgot to put gel on.

Cas placed his hand over Dean’s, stilling his movement. “We have always been happy just the two of us, but Dean you are the only one we have ever wanted to add to our relationship. I understand that this might seem strange and you may not even be attracted to me but even if you just wanted to continue dating Jimmy I want you to know we’ll accept and respect your return. If this is something you want, if you accept the love we feel for each other.”

“I..I need time to process this.”

Castiel nodded, “of course.” He took his hand off Dean’s and they both stood up to make their way back up.

Dean used the silence between them to process all of the new information. He didn’t really have a problem with the twins being together. Castiel was right, they couldn’t have children together and because there was no significant age difference it wasn’t like one could control the other. He could even understand why Jimmy had never told him about their relationship. Jimmy had no idea how Dean would react and they had their careers to think about. Dean’s niece was in Castiel’s class, Sam was a lawyer and Jimmy was highly respected in the hospital. As much as he wanted to be angry he knew Jimmy had good reasons for keeping it from him.

Letting go of his anger his mind was able to focus on the other bomb Castiel had dropped. Jimmy had told Cas about them, about their dates and relationship to the point where even Castiel wanted him. They wanted Dean to be added to their relationship. He wondered if Jimmy told Cas about their sex, if he kissed Cas the way Dean kissed him or told him about Dean’s panty kink? Did it turn Castiel on? Did it add to the twins lovemaking to imagine Dean there with them? He wiggled in his pants as his cock lengthened.

Back in the room Jimmy smiled at Cas then beamed at Dean when he entered. “You came.”

“Yeah, gotta make sure you’re okay.”

Jimmy looked knowingly at his brother and Dean standing close together, “are you okay?”

The nurse came in and asked Cas if he would be staying overnight, cas nodded saying they don't have anywhere to go until the building owner puts everyone somewhere.

Dean interrupted, “no, Cas will be staying with me and when Jimmy is discharged he’ll come over too.”

Jimmy and Cas stared at him unsure but the nurse nodded and left the men alone again.

“Are you sure Dean?”

He smiled at Cas, “yeah I'm sure. ‘Sides we should really get to know each other if we’re gonna date. I mean even if you don't want that anymore and believe me Jimmy I'll understand if you don't-”

“-Yes!” Jimmy interrupted, “yes god yes.”

Dean smiled and kissed him softly, careful of Jimmy's lungs and need for air. Jimmy and Cas shared a kiss and Dean leaned over to kiss Cas’ cheek, making the other man blush.

“Our first kiss won't be in a hospital.” Dean winked.

“I can't wait.”

“What about first group circle jerk?” Jimmy asks with a grin

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it subscribe to get notifications for my old work im uploading but also the new fics I'm writing. Again with a newborn baby my writing speed has slowed but they are still fun and exciting.


End file.
